The Doctor's Daughter
by FakeWeeaboo
Summary: This is my very first story, so bear with me. It is a regenerated Doctor and new companion story. If you have never watched Doctor Who, I see no point in reading this. I'm gonna do a pilot chapter first, see if anyone cares, and possibly continue it. Rated teen because I really don't know, for violence? Don't mind the first chapter, please give the rest a chance? [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Pilot

Whenever she looked in the mirror, she didn't see herself. Instead, she saw the body that carried her. Her mind was who she was, not the outside.

Yes, it's typical, like a mother saying "it's the inside that counts." But she decided she would only be defined by what her mind and her spirit told her. In her mind, there was nothing more powerful than thoughts. She was right.

Chara Lindsdale never thought of herself as interesting. Only in-between. She wasn't brilliant, she wasn't stupid. She wasn't pretty, she wasn't ugly. She wasn't skinny, not fat, not tall, not short, not interesting. More of the same.

Looking at her, you'd think she was just like every other fourteen year old out there. Likes shopping, likes chips, hangs out with her friends; has fun. That's just an inference. Chara hated shopping, okay, maybe she liked chips, and she could never be around the friends she had.

Stereotypically, people would categorize her as another chav, an ordinary want-to-be; a nobody. No future, no goals; nothing.

Nobody knew she liked to sing. Nobody knew she sang with the birds in the morning. No one cared that she loved music, and eighties was her favorite decade. No one ever asked.

No one ever cared until one day she met someone who would change her life in ways she could never have imagined. They changed her for the better.

This person was the Doctor. Around him, he made her feel special, like more than ordinary. Her friend Abby had asked Chara if she loved him. She said yes. Abby went away with the thought that her friend had fallen for an older man. But really, Chara thought of him as a father figure, someone who was always there. And he was.

Chara means "joy" in Greek. Before he died, her dad used to call her his joy in life. He died when Chara was six. And nobody called her their joy for the previous eight years of her life.

Then one day, everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sneaking in

Chara decided that today, she wasn't going to sit around all day. Today (honestly, it was because her mother made her) she was going out. When asked where she was going she simply replied that she was going somewhere.

"But _where_ are you going?" Her mother, always the beggar, whined.

"Just out, I guess." She responded for what seemed like the hundredth time.

And then, she left, setting off into the brave new world that was awaiting her. She was instantly bored.

The streets were packed with people feverishly rushing to and from, all caught up in their own bubbles to notice anyone around them. She saw a tall woman, with dark skin and hair dyed teal walking briskly with a phone pressed to her ear. A short man with squinty eyes and a large nose was darting around everyone in the huddling mass of passers-by. On the bench by the street she saw a man, his eyes closed and lips upturned as if he were smiling. Maybe he was. He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping. There was a book open in his lap, which had recently been put down.

Chara liked to look at people. She liked to guess their names and why they were in such rush and if she would ever see them again. But she never said hi, and no one ever spoke to her. And that was okay.

Lost in her thoughts she missed the man with the smile getting up. She didn't notice when he walked away from the bench, without the book that had been placed in his lap.

When Chara was snapped back to reality (rather rudely, someone had ran into her) she saw the book and noted the absence of the smiling man.

Quickly, she snatched the book and looked around, her hair whipping around her face. She saw him turn a corner and didn't waste any time; she bolted after him, trying to avoid her fellow pedestrians, but still knocking into a few of the unfortunate ones.

She chased him to a desolate corner in an alley no one would ever notice unless they were looking for it. Chara saw the man snap and enter a small blue box. She sprinted to catch the door before it closed.

 _Why is he going into a police box it's_ much _too small._

When she stepped into the blue box, her mouth fell open. It was HUGE inside. There was a surface with bits and bobs littering the top and even the sides. Chara wondered if they were the controls for the ship. That's right, it was a _ship._

A million questions spun through Chara's head, thought buzzing in her brain. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out

"Why were you smiling?" The man whipped around, shock clearly displayed on his pale face.

"Wha-how did you get on board? What are you? Why are you here?" he spit out, a deathly look etched on his features. His eyes, now that she could see them, were a deep green, and now filled with fire. He was tall and thin, with puffy black hair on his head. He looked like he could be no older than mid-twenties. But his eyes, they were ancient. They echoed pain and loss, fire and ice, and deeper than that, hopelessness. He was alone.

She stared at him, her icy blue eyes matching the intensity of his burning glare, but only for a second. Then she looked away, she _had_ to look away. His eyes were melting her.

"I followed you, to return your book." She stated, glad that her voice stayed even and calm, even though she wanted to cry and run away from his stare.

His gaze softened, but just ever so slightly.

"How did you get on board?" He asked, sizing her up. But not in a menacing way, just seeing who she was. She quivered, feeling distraught at the notion of death. Would this man who burned like the sun, and glowed like the moon kill her?

"I- you left the door opened." Chara answered, fear starting to edge into her voice.

"And you let her in, old girl?" He wasn't talking to her anymore, but to the console. Chara wondered if he was mad. Or maybe if the ship was alive.

As if sensing her curious glance, the man looked back to her.

"It's called the-"but he was cut off by a loud whirring noise. He started yelling and he ran to the controls, flipping switches and pulling levers, shouting into thin air to take them back.

"What's going on?" she yelled, joining him at the controls.

"I don't know, the TARDIS usually doesn't do this!" he yelled back.

"Who are you, and what's a TARDIS?" She asked.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my ship, TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He replied, clutching onto a bar under the control panel.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking into her blue eyes, testing her.

"I'm- I'm no one." She answered sadly.

"What's your name, then?" He asked, slightly quieter than before.

"Chara, my name is Chara." She said, looking down. Then the ship shuddered, gave one last billowing sigh, and quieted.

"We've landed." The Doctor stated, looking around. Then he spun back to her.

"Chara. Means 'joy' in Greek." He said.

"Yeah. I know, it's my name, after all." She replied, quirking a dark eyebrow at him. He frowned.

"The sass is nice, but could you not?" he said, "you did just sneak onto my ship."

"And YOU kidnapped me, I was only trying to return your book to you." She declared, grimacing as well.

They glared at each other for a while, and then the Doctor broke the silence.

"How old are you anyway?" It was an odd question to ask after this, but still relevant, she supposed.

"Fourteen." She sighed, and her lips curved down into what was clearly an unhappy expression. "You?" she asked.

"Thirteen thousand and twenty-three."

Chara blinked.


	3. Chapter 3

" _How old are you anyway?" It was an odd question to ask after this, but still relevant, she supposed._

" _Fourteen." She sighed, her lips curved down into what clearly was an unhappy expression. "You?" she asked._

" _Thirteen thousand and twenty-three."_

 _Chara blinked._

The Doctor stared at the girl. Her ice blue eyes were wide, in shock, clearly, but not wearing the disbelieving look some humans (etc.) gave him. Not that he went and gave his age to everyone. He didn't know why he was bothering to tell this human.

"So… you're an alien?" She asked, shaking her head, dark brown waves swaying as she shook her head.

"Yeah… you know, most people are a little more, you know," he said, feigning a faint.

"Well… I'm not most people." The girl, Chara, she said, replied, almost casually, smirking. As if she knew any aliens. Maybe she did, who knew? Well, her, obviously.

"So, how come you sound all London-y?" She asked, shaking her hands.

"How come you sound all American?" He countered. Chara was clearly from this country, what with her accent and the fact that she _lived_ in the U. S. in this little city in New Hampshire.

"Um, I don't know, maybe 'cause I was _born here!_ And if you're alien, which you obviously are, you aren't from London… so why do you sound like you're from London?" She snapped, glaring at him crossly.

"I have no obligation to tell you anything." The Doctor snarled, glaring right back at this naïve, young human who dared test him. Chara rolled her eyes at him, her mouth curling into a look of distaste.

"So… where're you from, then. I've always dreamed that there were extra-terrestrial life forms. How cool it would be- is- to meet them. Not that I want the human race to encounter aliens, we'd probably try to nuke them, but still! Aliens with different cultures and new languages and- hold on, do you even speak English?" The Doctor has been listening to the child ramble, surprised at her thoughts, and then when she asked that question, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing, just, in all of my years, no one's ever asked if _I_ speak English, which I do, by the way." The Doctor told Chara. She quirked an eyebrow.

"How many humans have you known in your life?" She inquired.

"Too many to count." He said simply, shrugging.

"Well, okay then, answer me this; why do you look human? Wait, no. You're going to say you don't look human, but that I look enter-species-here." The Doctor nodded, impressed with her. Her questioning face melted into a look of triumph. She grinned.

"So what species are you?" She asked, moving along the console.

"Time Lord. Last of. Well… kind of." He said, more quietly than before.

"Riiiight." Chara said, drawing out the vowel. "Not a humble race, then."

"No, not as such." He chuckled.

"But I'm sure you'd still do anything to be with them again, right?"

The Doctor didn't answer her question. Instead, he was lost in thought. He was imagining orange skies and two Suns, running through the tall grass, reaching up to touch the sky.

He imagined his home planet with a wistful expression on his face. Chara cleared her throat, making the spellbound Doctor start and turn to look at her.

"Well, are you going to answer me? Or…oh. Last of. Alright, guessing a touchy subject. I won't- I mean- sorry." She stammered, bowing her head. When she looked up at him, the Doctor saw a flicker of the pain he felt slide off of the young human's face. Almost as if she was feeling the pain he had felt when he thought that they were gone. Still were, he guessed, frozen in time would be more accurate- ish.

"So… I already set the coordinates when you came blundering in. I have to do something. Stay here, I can't take you back right now. Just wait about an hour, and then I'll take you home, where you'll _stay_. Alright?" Then the Doctor rushed out the door, leaving Chara on the sentient space ship that was bigger on the inside.

"Yeah… that's not going to happen."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I don't even think anyone is reading this, but the three people who read my first chapter, thanks a lot! I don't know how regularly I'll be posting… but I will finish this story unless I die. Bye! Sorry for such a long wait, life happened. Anyways, I do not own Doctor Who (though if I did, Rose would be a Time Lady and Amy would have stayed) nor do I own its characters, and I can't say I own the characters I created, because they belong to now. Anyhow… enjoy!**_

 _"Yeah… that's not going to happen."_

 _ **Chara:**_

After the Doctor (since that was apparently his name) told her to stay put, Chara went over options. It took her about half a second to decide she was following this madman in a box. Chara crept to the TARDIS door, putting her hand on the door. She breathed in. _I wonder where, or, no_ when _we are,_ she wondered. Time to find out.

Chara opened the door, squinting at the sunlight that poured over her. Her jaw dropped. Here was a world so beautiful that it was practically the Cover girl of places. The sky was filled with puffy pink clouds, the two Suns burning in the crystal sky. Even the ground glitters, as if gems were embedded inside of the soil.

People bustled through what was most likely the equivalent of a street. They were… well… stunning as well.

A woman (or, alien, not assuming their gender) waved and smiled at Chara, and, mouth still gaping, she raised her hand in greeting as well. Her skin was a light blue, like Earth's sky on a sunny day, and around the woman's eyes, the skin was darker blue and glittery.

All the people had robes ornamented with colored fabrics and gems, making them sparkle. The assumed women had their hair done in such a way, they resembled trees or birds, Chara even saw one that looked in the shape of a heart.

Jewelry decorated the men, along with patterns engraved on their heads and faces, making Chara, if possible, stretch her mouth even further. The patterns looked like symbols, maybe in their language.

No one wore shoes; instead, they had cloth wrapped around the middle of their feet and ankles. They were… what, humanoids? Descendants of humans mixed with… some other species? Or, was this in the same time period as her own, just a billion light years away in a corner of another galaxy? The Doctor might tell her. _Oh, right,_ Chara thought, remembering the man who brought her here, she had to find him.

Chara spotted him turning a corner; she sprinted in his direction, wondering where he was heading. She guessed she'd find out when they got there.

 _ **Doctor:**_

The Doctor was a little ticked. More than a little, actually. The TARDIS had let a _child_ on board! Why she would even bother letting the young girl on, he had no clue, but he assumed the TARDIS had a reason. Maybe he didn't want him to be alone anymore.

Ever since his last companion had left, he refused to take anyone aboard his ship. Of course one stupid ape would get on, anyway. The only thing that bugged him was why the TARDIS had chosen a kid. The TARDIS only allowed certain people on. Trustworthy people. He didn't even know this girl! He decided he would focus on the task at hand rather than his… um… _situation._

He was here because he had gotten a request for help on his psychic paper. _Come to The Dome,_ it read. He knew it was talking about the one on Flora because the message was stamped with a rose stamp. The Doctor wondered why and who had sent this bothersome summon. Well, time to find out.

The Doctor walked past shops and markets, people and pets, trees and scenery, until he got to where he needed to be, _yep, these are the correct coordinates,_ he thought, looking around. He was in a large expanse of purple grass. A meadow. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. His hair in this regeneration was like a mix of his tenth and eleventh regeneration's hair. It was all spiky, but dark and soft. His skin was pale, and his eyes were a deep green color. He noticed that they had little yellow flecks in them as well. He was lean, like his tenth self. He supposed he had liked ten and eleven. Bouncy and childish. They could go from being ancient to being a little kid in five seconds. His twelfth was more serious. Guess he, his thirteenth, was too. He hadn't found another companion. He didn't find someone who seemed right. That girl, Chara, she seemed interesting but…

"Hey… hey, watcha doing?" Speak of the devil, here was that girl… couldn't people just listen to him? Stay here, no. Do this, no. Young people these days.

She was running up to him, waving her arms like a maniac, yelling to the skies above. They could probably here her all the way on Earth. And that was billions of miles away.

When Chara reached him, panting slightly, she smiled brightly. Her blue eyes sparked with excitement.

"Is this what you do," she asked, "going to new worlds in your time-traveling machine, which I daresay is alive." He nodded, already liking this human more and more. She squealed in joy.

"The people… the sky… the grass… the-the… stuff! It's all so amazing! What's this planet called? What star is that? Who are you? Why are you here?" She was going to ask more, but he cut her off.

"This planet is called Flora, that star, their Sun, is called Urius, I'm the Doctor, and I have no idea why I'm here, I got a message on my psychic paper, see?" He said, holding up his paper.

"What… where?" Chara queried, confused.

"Where is what? The message? Can't you see it?" The Doctor asked. Chara shook her head.

"Hmmmm… okay then… that's new. Never mind it, though."

"Alright. So- wait, who's that?" Chara said, pointing to a figure who was wandering near to them. The Doctor turned around, kind of awkwardly, a very jerky movement, but he faced the figure, wondering who it possibly could be.

"I don't think she's from Flora. All people here have jewel-colored skin, she… does not. Fun fact, the people of Flora are a cross between you humans and these other multi-colored beings called Krystallytes. They were ancient, the human race found their planet and they lived in harmony for centuries. Krystal, their planet, became a popular place for visiting; it was much like Flora is now, which is why the descendants moved to this planet after theirs became uninhabitable." The Doctor explained, still not taking his eyes off the approaching person. Chara was listening intently to his ramble, interested in the history of this beautiful planet.

"So what happened to Krystal?" Chara asked, looking fixedly at the Doctor.

"Oh, I hate that." He whined, pouting slightly. Chara raised a brow.

"Hate what?" She questioned, smirking.

"When people ask the right questions." Chara tried to stifle a laugh, but failed, making a snorting noise instead. The Doctor shushed her, keeping a fix on the woman, who was now only a few feet from them.

When she reached them, she bowed. Her skin was white. Like, as white as paper. Or as white as those peoples' teeth in toothpaste commercials. Not that he watched television, which was too domestic…

Her head was shaved and her eyes were a coal black. But, faintly, the skin around her eyes was a slightly different color than that of the rest of her face.

"Oh… I'm so sorry."


End file.
